


Futanari Ballbusting: Anna

by SwizzleRich



Series: Futanari Ballbusting [11]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Birth, CBT, Children, Cum Inside, Cute, F/F, Family, Futa, Futanari, Happy, Kickboxing, Loli, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, Recap, Sex, Stress Relief, Titjob, Training, ballbusting, blowjob, dickgirl, fight, handjob, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: A futanari named Sarah experiences the birth of her first daughter, Anna





	Futanari Ballbusting: Anna

Hello futa lovers! My name is SwizzleRich and I write fetish stories about futanari ballbusting! This is a story that will try to summarise a lot that has been happening in the role-plays we are conducting with friends and fans on "Swizzle Sizzle's Futanari Ballbusting Paradise" - a Discord server dedicated to just what we all like so much. Feel free to join us and have fun together!  
At the beginning, this story will be heavy in quick descriptions of people, as well as some backstory about the "Vanilla" futanari universe, where Sarah Ripe lives, so bare that in mind!

(And for those who are eager to see some Lucida stories in her "Fantasy" universe... who knows... maybe that mad vampire will get something similar soon ;3 )

Much luv!

~SwizzleRich  
\---------------------------------------

"Mmmmmm~ Moni, you're so perfect..." I moaned, exiting Monika's puffy, clean-shaven and perfect pussy after a loooong session of all-night fucking, cum and her crystal-clear lady fluids dripping from my member as I sat back, huffing.

It was about the fourth time we orgasmed together and I was pretty exhausted. But Moni was still horny as hell.

Who would've thought pregnant women would be so damn lusty!

My name is Sarah and I'm a 6 ft (~182cm) tall futanari with a knee-length cock and two orange-sized testes that sag about 2 inches low beneath my monstercock. My hair reaches about the middle of my back and is honey-colored, while my eyes are a cozy shade of sky blue. I'm a professional kickboxer, a champion in fact, and my girlfriend, Monika, is a SWAT team leader. But now, being 9 months in, she is substituted by her friend from work while she rests and prepares to deliver.

Monika has short, raven-black hair made into a professional office bun. A bit messy, but still preserving class! She's a voluptuous woman, thicc in all the places that count, her boobs are now truly giant, growing from her ample double D size to nearly EE cup, which fits her cute, big baby belly! She is a Slavic beauty and has cute freckles on her cheeks and nose. Her fierce, brown eyes fit her job at the PD, but when she's with me, her eyes change to sweet and glazed over...

Ela, Monika's younger sister, looks almost as her sibling, but is 4'1" (~152cm) and wears her hair in ponytails. She used to really hate me and my gonads for spurting their seed insider her lovely sister, but after Monika taught her a serious lesson, she changed and she loves me. ... but deep inside her head, she really gets off to busting balls now... The lesson she was taught was that Monika ordered a F.E.T.P. online, and she made her wear it while she hit her crotch. ... Oh and F.E.T.P. stands for Female Engagement to Testicular Pain... Moni wanted her to feel what a futa feels whilst busted!

So... A lot has changed in recent years. At the beginning, me, Monika and Ela were all living in the suburbs of Rich Swizzles, in my house with two bedrooms. I was casually kickboxing and learning self-defence at the "Two Bells Gym".

I loved Monika, Monika loved me, and Ela loved to bust my testicles for stealing her sister... Life was simple and easy.

It all changed the day a really cute and smol person named Suzy walked up to me while I was on one of my first trainer shift. She showed me some leaflets and I took her for a training session.

Suzy is a futa affected by the lolisation illness, which causes people to be really short and adorable, preserving some of their childish appearance, but developing their mentality normally. Suzy is 4'6" (~137cm) tall, has long, brown hair and cute, big blue eyes.

She has a futa girlfriend, Maple, who is 5'5" (~165cm), wears her blonde hair in a pony tail and has brown eyes. The two love each other really much! ... And are really into butts!

Me and Suzy became good friends and we decided to live together! Soon after Suzy and Maple moved in, a little feline joined our family when we went hiking with Suzy and found the scared critter. It was chased by a bear! Which slashed my side with its claws, but I also fuckin' bashed its muzzle in and it fled into the woods... It was scary...

After some time, Suzy, who was jobless (Maple works at a bank), went on to find something for herself and happened to stumble upon a nice job at a flower shop, where she found... just... the most cutestest little futa I have ever seen in my life!

Rosy! That tiny delightfulness is 3'6" (~106cm) tall and has "heterochromia iridum", making her left eye blue, and the other green. She's really petite and tiny, has long, blonde hair with pink tips and two small ponytails on the sides of her head. She's very cute, innocent and fun to hug and pat her head!!! Suzy and Maple decided to adopt her, because she was living in that flower shop, having no home and being bullied by a big-ass douche futa named Jane...

Nearly a year later, another two people joined our family! Their names were Luna and Aki! And... Aki is actually my ex-girlfriend, and it was all really awkward at first...

Aki is a worldwide known model (Top 3 most beautiful women ranked by the Pro Woman Magazine Ultimate. Won the prettiest girl on the planet prize couple of times), an erotic dancer and a clothes designer. She's a female, stands at 5'9" (~175cm), so the same as Monika, has light gray hair that she always wears in two ponytails. Her hair is well cared for, clean and smells like a dream! She really is really, really pretty and her light-purple eyes are enticing and hypnotising, she manages to charm everybody with a single gaze. She also has natural EE cups and her ass is like....... HUUUGE! She's just perfect when it comes to bodies! And fortunately her and Monika are pals, so that's great!

Luna is a cute futa, 5'6" (~167cm) tall, has short, pink hair, eyes of the same hue and is really slender and petite. She's sweet, shy and caring, and loves to help me choose outfits for fights! She's Aki's plaything, being targetted the most when that lusty, lewd model is in a playful mood. She worked in one of Aki's clothes shop before being noticed by her senpai and moved in with us because she didn't have a home, like Rosy. And Aki moved in because... well, she was travelling a lot around the world and wanted to pause for some time, so I kinda got impetuous or rather... manipulated into housing her. But hey, it turned out alright.

Aaand the last person who joined us was a really adorable girl by the name of Bell. She joined us right after we moved into a much bigger house so everybody had a room. Fortunately, there was a room for her as well! Bell is a female, a lolisation victim, and just finished high school. She's 4'3" (~130cm), has long, flowing, purple hair that goes to ber lower back and her eyes are purplish-blue. She's really sweet and adores worshipping balls for some reason, although she sometimes loses herself and busts me or other futas just to see our expressions! It's pretty fun to me as well since I love ballbusting. Oh and she's 19 by the by...

Oof, that was SOME talking. But... there is one more person who was to live with us really soon...

...

"Ahh... It was amazing, Sarah... I love to get creamed by you, my sexy kickboxer..." Monika turned around from the doggy position and laid by my side, hugging me. Her baby belly resting by my arm as I caressed it.

Moni's feminine, delicate hand went over my cock, which was getting flaccid and she started to stroke it, preventing it from going down all the way.

"M- Monika... I'm drained... I came four tim-" I started, but Monika interrupted me.

"Inside my pussy, inside my ass, in my mouth, on my tits while I jacked you off... How about we repeat that last one?" Monika cooed with puppy dog eyes. God she was so sexy when she was pregnant... ... and I mean, she still is sexy, but you know... There was just something about her bearing my child... mmmh... She was the one.

"ooh, baby... I can't... I won't be able to-" I looked as Monika crawled between my legs, pulling them apart and sitting on her own heels right before my genitals. My cock was hard as a diamond...

"Are you suuuuure you don't want to~?" She cooed with an enticing smile as her tongue slid out of her mouth and she licked the tip of my cock, "My boobs are soooo big and squishy... Just look..." Monika purred, taking my member with both her hands and positioning it right between her tits the way the entire top half of my fuck rod was submerged in Monika's pillowy softness.

"muuh~ Moni..." I protested, but then she started to bounce up gently, stimulating my sensitive cockhead, making it slide from the top of her cleavage, and each time it did so, she opened her lewd, pretty mouth and sucked on it, making a pretty obvious, lusty 'pop' sound.

My tip went straight from her two heavenly, giant jugs into her warm, wet mouth, where she sucked on it madly and licked my cum-slit with her tongue.

Her upper arm squished her fat tits together as her hands rested on the base of my throbbing penis, massaing it with a twisting, indian burn-like motion.

I felt like my entire body was going to explode as I grasped at the edges of the bed, spreading my legs greatly and feeling another, surprisingly fat and thick load being unleashed from my overworked, exhausted and abused testicles.

"CUUUUUMMMMM-" I gasped as Monika's humming went higher and she cheered, swallowing down my sperm, stopping the bouncing and trapping my tip inside her mouth, lapping at it with her tongue as it spurted jizz.

"GHhh- fffuck me..." I groaned in strain after Monika stopped madly sucking on my dick and released a satisfied sigh.

"That was... really quick! Is that my new record?" Monika closed her eyes in happy arches as she wiped her mouth.

"N- No..." I moaned in defeat, closing my eyes and resting my head down, "You made me cum in 10 seconds last month when you attacked my testes with your police baton while I was fucking your..." I sighed and then paused. There was... something...

My balls felt wet.

I frowned and looked down, Monika was frozen in shock, her eyes wide open as she was staring down at her own crotch.

I got scared and sat up, looking down. The bed was soaked! There was a small puddle growing under Monika's legs and crotch, and it was... my cum? But it was like... diluted!

For the first second, I thought that she peed herself from excitement and all of my cream that was in her pussy got out with it, but then...

"Please tell me you just peed yourself and this isn't-"

"MY WATER BROKE!!!" Monika screamed in sheer panic, and then... fainted, falling to her side like a ragdoll.

"What the fuck?!!??! Monika!!" I yelled, it was the most terrifying moment in my life! Monika never, ever lost consciousness! She was too tough for that!

My brain did a massive, hilarious somersault as I stood up and nearly tripped, quickly getting into a shirt and some sweatpants, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around Monika before picking her up and kicking the door open, making a loud bang as I yelled at the top of my lungs:

"BABY'S COMMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

...

The next 30 minutes seemed all blurred as we rushed to my car and I drove as fast as I could.

Next thing I knew I was going back and forth nervously, my trainers squeaking against the hospital floor. Everyone was watching me, and I was sweating profoundly. After I exclaimed, oh, so calmly, that Monika is going to deliver, we all got into the car and drove to the hospital.

Suzy, Maple, Aki, Bell, Rosy and even our kitty Shadow were all sitting on those blue-ish, plastic chairs that are always in rows by the wall. Ela, similarly to me, was lapping circles in the corridor, there was no one in the world she loved more than her sister, Monika! She travelled from Poland to Rich Swizzles with her! She always loved her no matter what! She was dying of anxiety and impatience.

And so was I.

I totally lost the track of time as my mind was convinced that hours passed since we left home.

"I can't take it any more!" I yelled, nearly ripping my hair off as I looked at the clock, but my head was spinning in circles, so my brain didn't even register the time!

"Sarah... Sugar, please, Monika is a tough cookie. She'll pull through." Aki's soothing, mesmerising tone was really captivating, but I just couldn't not think about something bad happening to Moni!

Aki approached me and hugged me. And... I think it was the first time in my life she hugged me without a lewd intention. It was really pleasant and calming actually, and I felt a bit calmer.

"I- I just..." I was at the verge of crying, but I felt something small hugging my leg...

"D- Don't wowwy auntie Sawah... Evewything's gunna be alwight..." Rosy said in her cutest, most adorable voice, her tiny arms wrapped around my thigh and here chin resting just beside my genitals, on the very top of my leg.

I just couldn't... Rosy's cuteness and Aki's warmth made me feel a bit calmer. I patted Rosy's head and she rewarded me with a really moe, sweet smile.  
Then, I looked at Ela, who was covering her face, resting her back against the wall.

Who would've thought that my main adversary would be so dear to me now! I couldn't stand Ela being so devastated. Well, I mean... I was too! I was going to become a futa mom!!! But Ela was so smol and innocent-looking, sobbing gently, alone... I had to do something!

I approached Ela and squatted down beside her, putting my hand on her shoulder, which made her take her hands down and look at me with a really sad and angry face, her cheeks and eyes overflowing with tears.

"Y- You... silly Sarah! And your silly, big- silly balls!" Ela closed her eyes, sobbing, and I understood... She was blaming me for impregnating Monika..... which was... a bad thing I guess?

But the way she said it, plus the thought that she was mad at me for doing something more with Monika then having fruitless sex... Making an actual baby! It was... hilarious that she was angry with me for THAT!

I actually couldn't restrain myself and snickered helplessly, which probably was a bit inappropriate as Ela looked at me with fury in her eyes and sprung her leg back before clashing the tip of her tennis shoe right into the middle of my large testicles between my spread, squatting legs. I didn't even have time to react or block it...

Her foot dug into my pair's soft, squishy structure, actually bouncing back from the impact. My eyes crossed as I was sent into the world of pain.

I... actually wasn't aroused by that one at all since the situation was so stressful, so waves of pure agony spread throughout my lower body. My legs slumped down from the debilitating pain and my knees hit the floor as I released a high, pained grunt.

My hands landed on my nuts as my eyes filled with tears... Ela still got it in her... She was a real ball destroyer.

"S- Sorry... Ela..." I coughed, but Ela just looked away, pouting and crossing her hands. She closed her eyes and released an offended, displeased "hmph!"

"Aw, Sarah..." Suzy approached me and got down on her knees. She was always so caring for everybody!  
"Do they hurt?" Suzy said with a worried face, her tiny hands resting on my bulging gonads, now pulsating with pain and started to caress them with love.

"Ah... you're such an angel, Suzy..." I huffed, wiping my tears and groaning as Suzy's Goddess-like skills in molesting testicles with love made me feel better.

Suzy beamed to me in an adorable smile, "Are you sure everything is okay?" She asked.

"Y- Yeah..." I stood up and released a long sigh, patting Suzy's head and smiling down to her a little with a light frown. ... The truth was, I was really, really not okay... I was so stressed out, still...

No amount of love or busting would make me fully take my mind off of the fact, that soon, I'll become-

"The futanari mommy can come in now." I heard a quite serene and calm voice and my body jolted, turning around towards the doors. My crush from medical school, Doctor Valeria Greene, was holding the door open while her strict, but calm eyes locked with mine.

I had a feeling in my lower torso like my nuts were battered mercilessly... I wanted to puke. My hands were shaking as I nodded nervously and marched into the room on my noodle legs. Valeria closed the door behind me and we both went further into, what looked like, a small doctor's office. I almost automatically sat down on a chair before Val's desk, staring blankly at the wall.

Valeria sat on the other, "more important" side of the desk and cleared her throat, fixing her glasses professionally. They made her look really sexy.....

The doctor was dressed in a white lab coat with an identification tag pinned to her right breast, yellow polo neck sweater, black shoes and a work skirt reaching her knees. Her blonde hair was arranged in a ponytail, hanging down just past her shoulders. Val is and always was a workaholic, and she was the owner of the facility we were in right now... The Rich Health Research Centre.

"Good to see you again, Sarah. When I was informed you were here, I thought your balls were popped. Again." She said with a completely straight face. She usually didn't show too much emotion...

"Y- Yeah... w- weird, right..." I mumbled, my idle gaze lowering onto the desk, where Valeria's hands rested, constructing a finger pyramid. She looked smart AF. And she was, in fact... and also really collected, while I looked broken and stressed out.

"Hmmh... I always wondered why you dropped out of the medical school. You would've been a really good doctor, Sarah." Val looked me in the eyes, smiling a tiny bit. Our eyes met and I gulped. Where was she going with this? I just wanted to know what was happening in that operation room!

"Um, I- I guess you're right, but... I was searching for something more... adrenaline-filled..." I said, taking a big inhale afterwards and looking at the clock nervously. The advantage of studying at a medical school was that I knew all the weak points on human body, how to perform CPR, some anatomy and usually things that would help me in the situation where somebody was bleeding.

"C- Can you tell me what's-"

"It's alright, Sarah. Monika just needs to rest a bit." Val said to calm me down.

"... What?!?! S- So it's over?! Did she already-" I was panicking and stood up abruptly, my eyes trembling, I wasn't able to focus as a waterfall of sweat was leaking down every inch of my skin.

"Yes! The baby is being taken care of and calmed now. She's a little screamer." Just as Valeria ended the sentence, her phone vibrated and she stood up, "As a matter of fact..." She took a peak at it and then fixed her glasses on her small nose, "Yep. It's time. Do you want to see them?" Val looked at me with a little smile. I think it was like the 5th time in my life I saw her smiling.

"Yes!!! Immediately!!!" I panted, following Valeria to the other room, and as Valeria opened the door, I saw...

I saw...

The most beautiful woman I've seen in my life, holding... the most adorable, tiny human marshmallow!!!

"Sarah...! Look... look at her... we have a baby daughter!" Monika's bright, ravishing face was beaming, a little drowsily, as she was tired, but her smile was the most precious thing in the world.

As was the tiny little futa in her arms, with big, sky-blue eyes.

My jaw dropped as I just stood there, beside Monika, looking at the baby like it was something completely out of this world.

Words can't really describe what I felt. But most of that was pride, love and agitation.

"Look, Sarah... she has your eyes..." Monika said, grabbing my hand and clenching it, then as I was close and sat down on the bed, she kissed my cheek, which took me out of my immense daze and I swallowed.

"W- We made that?" I muttered unsurely, then glanced over at Monika, who seemed calm and happy. For some reason, when I saw the little baby, all the shakes and nervousness fainted... I felt... blissful.

"Hahah, I think we did, Sarah..." Monika cooed meekly, caressing my cheek with her hand.

"D- Do you think I can... like, touch it...?" I murmured, my finger going slowly towards the baby, whose eyes were now closed as she presumably wanted to sleep.

"Of course... do you want to hold her?" Monika smiled, and my eyes widened.

"R- Really? I- I..." My mouth shut up as Monika handled me my... daughter. It still sounds surreal...

She was sooooo smol... and cute! I have never seen a newborn so cute before... I cradled the tiny thing in my arms, and then smiled happily. We both heard a loud burp as the baby got rid of all the unwanted gasses. She was fed couple of minutes ago by one of the nurses with a special mix of Monika's breast milk and some basic vitamins, as well as a small sedative to make the baby chill a bit and not scream like crazy.

"I think she likes you..." Monika giggled and I chuckled, looking at the tiny human in my arms and giving her a kiss on the forehead,  
"And I like her..." I replied, smiling down on my beloved, happy baby.

"My little... Anna."

\---------------------------------------

Nine years later...

"Down! Left! South paw, then jab!" I yelled as Anna ducked down, dashing to the left, sliding her right foot forward and connecting a light punch with my abdomen, which felt... I'd say it felt quite hard! She already was a hard hitter!

I was so proud of my little Anna! She was the brightest little ray of sunshine that lit up my life! Anna was now nine, she was about 4'4" (~132cm) tall, her body was already similar to mine, but a LOT cuter, smaller and of course, child like. She had my blue eyes and Monika's raven-black hair that she wore in a ponytail. She also had some freckles on her nose and cheeks, and she was just the prettiest little flower!!!

It was training time, which Anna adored, she always wanted to learn more and more, wanting to become just like her mommies! Having a kickboxer and a SWAT leader mommy made her really eager to learn all the martial arts, how to be tough and how to kick ass!

Anna was wearing a cute onesie now, that looked sort of like a blue swimming suit with the name "RIPE" written on the side in a sort of graffiti style. Just like I had on my kickboxing shorts!

"Good job, sweetie! You're going to overpower me soon, ain't cha?" I chuckled, my straight, serious face going into a happy smile as I patted Anna's head.

She definitely had Monika's focus, patience and devotion, plus my toughness, determination and zeal. Her fierce death glare changed instantly into a meek, happy smile as she giggled and looked up at me.

"Thanks, mommy!" Anna beamed wide, "I wunna be able to bwing you down soon! We'll have a weal match and we'll battle for da championship!!!" She said, hopping up excitedly.

"Ah, yes, yes... of course, baby. You're learning so much in such a short time... But you won't be able to bring me, the champion, down yet!" I grinned. Surprisingly, after all those years, I managed to stay in the top 10 fighters around the globe, and my fanbase was only growing! Especially among young girls, hehe...

"Hewwo. Is little Anna twaining?" Rosy entered the training room, looking just as adorable as she always looked. Her big, two-colored eyes glistened as she looked at Anna and then glomped her, the two tiny futas embracing together after Anna yelled "Rosy!" and hugged her.

Well, Rosy may have said 'little' Anna, but well... she was a lot shorter than my daughter! The fact about lolisation victims is that they don't really... get old! I mean, they do, because Rosy was 28 now! But she stayed as cute and smol as she was nine years ago! Same went for Suzy and Bell, who also were affected by the illness.

The natural cuteness that lolisation provided cooperated with the fact that people in general start to get all wrinkled up and their joints get all wonky and wobbly somewhere around after 85 years of age. That's the way our world works... and yeah, I... I'm 35 now, but still feel 24! Ah... I remember that time when I was 24... Only having Monika and Ela in my house. And after two years, so much things happen! So many people joined our family! And when I was 26, Anna was born!

Oh and I'd only like to mention how kind the world was to Ela... See, nine years ago she was really short and could be easily mistaken for a loli, or a child, but now... Now she was smoking hot!! Ela was like Monika's clone, but with even smoother, more slender figure and not that big of a rack, but still... she was rockin' it!

By the by, fun fact: lolis have to carry a state issued licence that says they're of age and it's not illegal to have sex with them. Every loli gets one after they reach the mental maturity of 18.

Aaaaaanyway... Let's return to what was happening.

Anna and Rosy hugged and I was just looking proudly at what I created! A little killing machine named Anna, who was just like her mommy!

"Auntie Monika says it's dinner time, so you can pause your fun twaining and join us." Rosy explained, closing her eyes in happy beams as we both nodded and Rosy skipped to the dinning room, while Anna Ripe, MY DAUGHTER!, turned to me with a smug smile.

"So... Shall we end this, mother?" ... Oh no... she was in her serious mode...

"End this?" I think we both knew where this was going.

"You said I won't be able to make you fall to your knees any time soon!" Anna said, winding up her tiny, bare fist.

"I- uh... wait, young lady, it's inappropriate to- " My eyes widened as Anna hopped forward, sending her right fist the size of a plum into my left, orange-sized testicle, her knuckles digging into my soft nut hard, but I didn't even have time to react before my own daughter launched her leg up, ramming her knee into my right, low-hanging gonad. After that, she swiftly headbutted both my orbs, and to finish it all off, as I was stumbling back with my eyes crossed, she backed out both her small hands, and then smashed her fists from below, aiming for my soft baby-makers, her fists literally digging into my sack, trying to pierce it.

I released a funny-sounding sort of squeak as I stood on my tippy toes as Anna's fists collided with my balls, but immediately after she took them away, I fell to my knees, my hands shot down and I moaned in agony.

"Guuuuh~ I- I made you with those..." I gurgled as Anna smiled, happy for herself.

"Yay! The champion is down! I'll take your title now, mommy..." Anna patted my head and gave me a kiss on the cheek before she cheerfully hopped to the dinning room for dinner, leaving me, trembling on my knees.

After she went off, I fell face-first onto the mats, clenching my balls.

I was so damn proud... and in pain...

Tears of both pure agony and pride accumulated in my eyes, my red cheeks smooshed between my shoulder and the mats as I was smiling, clenching my aching, pulsating testicles with my hands.

And THAT, my darlings... is the portrait of the happiest futanari mother on the Earth...


End file.
